Tales of the Inner Circle
by his-red-head
Summary: Random one-shots of our favorite people: The Inner Circle! There will be other genres along with Romance and Family. Rated T, to be on the safe side.
1. Wish Granted

**Just some one-shots I am transferring from Wattpad, to here on FF Net.****There isn't an update schedule. I update as the inspiration hits me and that's also, provided I don't get writer's block.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. I do not have a beta reader, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**We had just finished a meeting of the Palaces, discussing once more, the terms and conditions of The Court of Nightmares' visits. I was both physically and emotionally exhausted. Even though I have kept a relatively neutral mask on my face, I am pretty sure Rhys knew something was up. If he did know, he didn't say or acknowledge anything.****As we left the meeting, I told Rhys, 'I will meet you back at the house, I am going for a walk through the Rainbow and maybe sit by the Sidra for a little bit.'**

**Rhys nodded, hugged me close, and gave me a kiss on my forehead. 'Alright, love. I shall see you in a little while. If you need me, just give a tug on the bond'**

**While I was wandering the the streets of Velaris, I was remembering the morning before we left the cabin to meet the Queens at my father's estate. I had asked if Rhys wanted children. He had said that he would be honored if I were to bare him children, he'd be honored because they were considered rare and precious. Rhys had said that if I did one day bare him children, he wanted it to be after the war with Hybern. Neither one of us has spoken about it since that morning, we didn't dare to speak of it or hope for it.****We didn't know who was going to win the war or, who would live through it. Even though the war with Hybern was tense and miserable, we did have intimate nights, fueled by hope, fear and everything in between. Those nights were what, if you ask me, are what helped Rhys and I keep our sanity. That was just about two and a half months ago.**

**The time I wandered through the Rainbow, was spent trying to figure out how in the hell I was to tell Rhys that he was going to be a father. The news was monumental. Not just because he is High Lord, and I am High Lady. Not just because children were considered rare. The news was monumental due to the fact that, our child has the potential to become one of the most powerful Fae in, the entirety of Prythian's history.** **Somehow, in the midst of my reverie, I had made my way to the Sidra. The spot is one that I found when Rhys was gone one day to a meeting at the Hewn City. It was quiet, out of view from the city and, it was peaceful.****All of sudden, a wave of nausea had hit me, like a ton of bricks. I had tried to hold the wave of nausea back, but couldn't. I sent a wordless plea, asking for Rhys to come and get me. Off in the distance, I heard a pounding of boots on the sidewalk.**

**As I saw the blackness start surrounding me, I felt my mate grab my hair out of my face with one hand, the other rubbing my back. He had no sooner did that, and then I vomited. The wave of nausea lasted for ten minutes.**

**When I was finally finished, I looked at my mate and his face was filled with concern. "Are you alright my darling Feyre?"**

**I gave him a weak smile and a slight nod, "There's something I want to talk to you about. I want it to be just the two of us, though. I figured we could go to the cabin?"**

**Rhys looked extremely nervous but, he agreed. He sent word to Morrigan, making sure she knew that we were going to the cabin and we're not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. It wasn't but two hours later when we arrived at the cabin.** **When we opened the door, the table was already covered with various snacks, none of which I wanted to eat, right now. I did grab a hot cup of tea for both Rhys and I. Setting our cups down on the end table, I told Rhys that I was going to change into something a little more comfortable. I wanted something comfortable, that required little effort to put on. Since all of my clothes here at the cabin are tight fitting, I just threw on one of Rhys' t-shirts.**

**As I was walking down the stairs, I decided to just send him images from my secret visit to Madja's clinic.**

**Before I stepped off of the staircase, I wrapped myself in darkness and time; winnowing right onto the lap of my mate. Rhys had startled and made a girly squeal as soon as I landed in his lap. The look on his face was priceless as much as it was hilarious; my laughter being solid proof.**

**'Weren't expecting that, now were you?'**

**Rhys looked serious and stern for a minute before he snickered and flicked my nose. 'No, I wasn't expecting that." He handed me my cup of tea, before picking up his.**

**We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, sipping our tea. I was wondering which images to send down the bond to my mate. I didn't want to straight out tell him. I wanted him to guess a little. Basically a mind to mind scavenger hunt.** I** will admit, that I am nervous because what if something goes wrong? There's also the fact that I haven't experienced anything like this, before.** T**he first image I sent down the bond was, the night we returned to Velaris. It was a frenzy of happiness, love, desire, and complete adoration for one another.**

**Rhys looked confused for a minute, until I explained why I sent the image to him. 'Instead of outright saying what I need to tell you, I'm going to send you a few images down the bond. See if you can scavenge the clues to figure it out.'****I sent him a few more mind to mind images. After sending them, he still hadn't a clue what it was I needed to tell him.**

**Usually he is good with scavenging for clues and such. Maybe his brain was clouded with stress due to the aftermath of the war? If the news of my pregnancy wasn't making me utterly terrified with glee, I would've been more worried.** **I took Rhy's hands in mine and brought them to my stomach. It was then that it finally dawned on him what I was trying to tell him.**

**'It seems my favorite overgrown bat, is going to be a father.'**

**My mate's face lit up like a lightbulb. His violet colored eyes were laden with silver tears of happiness. His face crumpled, as he started to sob softly. Rhys was finally getting the family he's always wanted and deserved.**

**_The stars listened and our wish was granted._**


	2. Vows

**Hey y'all! Here's another one-shot for you! These are on my Wattpad account, and I am slowly (probably too slow) trying to post them. No set update schedule.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately)**. **Everything belongs to SJM. I'm just borrowing characters and will put 'em back when I am finished.**

* * *

The day they waited for was finally here.

It had been an entire year after the war with Hybern. It had been a year warped with aftermath of fear and uncertainty. Only within the last few months had there been complete peace.

For the past three months, the Night Court has been preparing for a massive celebration. The High Lord and High Lady were going to be married in the center of Velaris, for the whole city to see. They were already married yes. However, they did so quickly before they left for Hybern, shortly after Amren had cracked the code for the Book. Now they could be wed publicly.

**__Town House: Feyre's PoV__**

My wedding day is finally here. Feyre and I had spent the night apart as per the usual human tradition, and to build anticipation and excitement. I slept fitfully last night. I was nervous and it didn't help that my mate had not slept beside me.

It was five in the morning and I still had an hour before my alarm went off. There was no way I was going to be able to fall back to sleep or, even attempt. I climbed out of bed and stretched before, wrapping my dressing robe around me. I decided I might as well grab a light breakfast before the hectic task of getting ready. So I made my way down to the kitchen.

**_*Time Skip 3 Hours*_**

**___****_House of Wind, Rhys' POV__**

I stood in front of the full length mirror. I was going to get married. To my equal, my queen, my love, my mate; my darling Feyre. Never in my nearly six centuries of living, have I ever thought I'd be getting married. I thank the mother above for it and, for giving me the family I've wanted for so long. My thoughts were racing as I checked my appearance one last time. I wore the most extravagant suit. Black laced with barely visible threads of silver, gold and amethyst. I decided that my appearance was as perfect as it could be, and winnowed my way to the center of Velaris.

The center of the city was indescribable. There were fae lights strung about in the center, the trees, the aisle and at the altar. A vase full of violets, lilacs, white lilies and black roses sat the either ends of each row of chairs. It was simple but elegant and nonetheless magical.

I stood at the altar, awaiting my High Lady. Next to me, stood Cassian and Azriel; my best men. Proceeding Feyre were, Nesta, Elain and Mor; her bridesmaids, and Amren her maid of honor.

As the music started to play, a hush went over Velaris. Guided by Lucien, there stood Feyre in all her glory.

A hush fell among all of Velaris, as Feyre appeared. I've always found her attractive and drop dead gorgeous. Right now, she looked all that and more. She looked like a dream, looked like a goddess of the night. Her dress was one that was made by mother just before she died. She told me that if I were to ever get married, the dress would be perfect for the wedding. It was made of silk and clung to every curve, flaring out just below her thighs. It was the color of a starry night; a mix of black, purple, blue and white. The sight before me was one I'd treasure for as long as I live, and the beauty of it made tears form in my eyes.

Lucien escorted Feyre down the aisle at a slow pace, keeping in time with the music that played. Feyre was mesmerized when she looked at me, dressed in an immaculate suit, accented with barely visible threads of; gold, silver and amethyst. If Feyre looked like the goddess of night, maybe I looked like the god of night? We were completely focused on each other and had almost forgotten that we were surrounded by thousands of people.

After a painfully slow glide down the aisle, Feyre finally made it to the altar.

As she walked down the aisle, I couldn't help but tear up. My Darling Feyre. I haven't the slightest clue how I got to be so lucky, having her as a mate. When Lucien and Feyre finally made it to the end of the aisle, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and nodded to Rhys. She handed her bouquet of flowers to Amren and turned to face me. Feyre's eyes were laden with silver tears. I'm pretty sure my eyes were lined with tears too, and I couldn't care less. The first part of the ceremony was what would traditionally said at a human wedding. I wanted to pay homage to her background, this was the perfect way to do so. Once that bit was over, the priestess told us that it was time to say our personal vows that, we had written for each other.

**__Feyre's PoV__**

"Where do I even begin? A few years ago, when I was human, I'd never dreamed that I'd get a chance to live happily with someone who loved and cared for me. After dealing with countless troubles and obstacles, I found my way to you. You rescued me. You rescued my heart, my soul and more importantly, you gave me a reason to live. I honestly don't know how I got so lucky. I am beyond grateful, that the Cauldron blessed me with such an amazing mate. Rhysand, to me you're not a High Lord. Rhysand...:"

I paused to take a shaky breath. I had some big news to tell not only Rhys, but all of Velaris. Before I began to speak, Rhys reached up and wiped a few tears from my face, before grabbing my hand again. "Rhysand, you're not just a High Lord. You are my everything, you're my one and only love, you're the father to our children. Rhysand, you are my mate and I will love you until the end of our time. I love you so much Rhys."

I seen a flicker of something in his eyes after I finished saying my vows. I think he might of gotten the little hint of the big news. I gave a small smile as he started to say his vows.

**__Rhys' PoV__**

After Feyre had said her vows, I looked at her with a slight tilt of my head. What did she mean when she said, "...the father to our children"? It left me kind of confused but, I didn't the time to be confused. To try and keep myself relatively focused, I took a deep breath.

"My darling Feyre. In all of my nearly six centuries of living, I've never dared to dream for a life like this, full of love and happiness. Now here I am standing in front of my mate. My bold and breathtakingly beautiful mate. Words will never be enough to describe what I feel and what I want to say. That being said, I am going to keep my vows short, sweet and simple. Feyre, I love you so much. You are my everything and I will love you until the end of our existence."

The priestess looked at us and said, "You may now kiss." I grabbed Feyre by the hips and rested my forehead against hers. I whispered, "Are you.. are... am I gonna be a father?" All Feyre did was nod her head a little. Yes. Holy shit, I was going to be a father. I moved my hands to cup her cheeks and I gave her a searing kiss. A kiss that vowed to keep her safe, loved and everything else, imaginable.

Our vows were made and they were going to last the rest of our immortal lives. Thank the Mother above.


End file.
